MELTDOWN
by FireBuff51
Summary: An innocent scientist watches helplessly as terrorists are about to destroy his small country's first nuclear power plant. When all is lost, he prays for a miracle...and it suddenly appears.


**MELTDOWN**

They came in the night.

They came when it appeared all had been lost.

Red strobes were flashing. Emergency alert horns were blaring. The Doctor sat, hopelessly bound to a chair in the large circular control room. He was gagged and could only watch as the rebels were about to destroy the nuclear power plant that he had worked so hard to build. The very same nuclear power plant that had promised so much for his poor country.

They called it a "revolution", but it was anything but. It was a ruthless power grab by a maniac. A madman who decided that if he could not rule the small country, he would destroy it in a nuclear holocaust.

The Doctor's eyes began to well with tears, which spilled down his cheeks and over the gag that was firmly fastened around his face.

A tall bearded man marched up to him. It was clear that he was the leader of this particular gang.

" Look at the old man." he laughed." See how he cries empty tears. You are responsible for the downfall of our country. The elite ruling class, with their high education. What is that education worth to you now, eh? "

The other men laughed. The Leader raised a hand, preparing to strike The Doctor when the nearest door slid open.

" Mendocino is dead!!! " one of the rebels shouted amid urgent chatter from the radio that he held.

" What? How? " demanded the bearded man.

The were several loud explosions from somewhere outside of the building.

" The capitalist pigs are closing in! " called the man who just arrived." They have help! I have never seen soldiers such as these! "

" Accelerate the countdown! " The Leader shouted.

One of the men ran to the control console and punched several buttons. More shrill alarms began to squeal at a rapid pace, adding to the deafening, urgent cacophony.

The Doctor prayed. He prayed like he had never prayed before. He was a man of science and not used to such things. He stared through the glass domed ceiling at the heavens above. Searching for an answer, something..._anything _that would save his country and hundreds of thousands from imminent death.

And then they came.

He saw faint, glowing red lights. Eight, small red dots appearing to stare down at him through the glass. The sky light shattered and four men slid down ropes.

They looked like soldiers of the U.S. Army, but that was impossible. Why would the United States Government care about this tiny little island country?

The four men opened fire with futuristic looking rifles.

The rebels returned fire, taking cover behind computers, bookcases, whatever they could find. The soldiers spread out, methodically eliminating their enemies, one by one.

The Doctor had never seen soldiers like these men that had dropped from the sky. They wore odd looking helmets and goggles with red lenses.

Two of the soldiers threw what looked like small tin cans to the floor. The cans exploded into large clouds of thick black smoke, enveloping the room and plunging everything into darkness.

There was more rapid gunfire and the sound of men cursing and screaming and retching.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had begun, the gunfire stopped and the smell of gunpowder hung thick in the air.

The smoke cleared to reveal the four soldiers standing victorious over the bodies of the rebels, twenty of them, it looked like to The Doctor. Blood covered the floor and was splayed across the walls.

The soldiers lifted the goggles to reveal their faces which were covered in black grease paint.

One of the men, the Captain, The Doctor guessed , ordered one of his men to the console.

The soldier laid down his rifle and began to type away furiously at the controls. Suddenly, the alarms stopped, the flashing red lights switched off and the room fell silent.

The Captain pulled a large knife from his vest and cut the ropes that bound The Doctor to the chair.

The Doctor pulled the gag from his mouth and sobbed joyfully.

" Gracias, gracias! Thank you! " he cried." You have saved our country! You have saved my life! Thank you!!! "

The Captain just smiled, almost imperceptibly and simply patted The Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor quickly inspected The Captain's uniform. An American flag was stitched to one shoulder.

" Please, Senor. Tell me your name " pleaded the doctor." So that I may know who I owe my life to."

" I don't have a name " The Captain replied solemnly." And we were never here. We're ghosts."

The Doctor spied the name _MITCHELL_ printed on the soldier's chest.

Loyalist soldiers and police officers flooded into the room. As two officers rushed over to tend to the doctor, the four men...the four _heroes_ suddenly disappeared.

" Gracias, Senor Ghost." The Doctor said, staring up through the shattered skylight." Gracias."

**GHOST RECON**


End file.
